The Airhead and I
by Allison Frost
Summary: All I wanted to do was joke around with him like my brothers: Hikaru and Kaoru did. So why did that suddenly change into something more? And WHY is this blonde constantly getting close to me only? TamakixOC HikaruxHaruhi


******* DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! THIS IS JUST FOR ENJOYMENT AND NOT BE PROFITABLE IN ANY SORT OF WAY!*******

**A/N: I've gotten back into OHSHC once again! I can't help it! Hikaru and Kaoru are just amazing and… UGH! You understand fangirls of the twins! They're to DIE for! EEEEKKKK! They are just beautiful creatures and yeah… Ok… rant done! Onto the story summary! –continues to think about the twins- **

**ALSO:**

**IF THERE ARE TAMAKIxHARUHI SHIPPERS, I'M SORRY! THIS WILL BE A TAMAKIxOC STORY AND A HIKARUxHARUHI COUPLING IN THIS STORY! IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING, THEN DO NOT READ THE STORY AT ALL! IF YOU LIKE THIS COUPLE, THEN HOORAY! GO AHEAD AND DISREGARD THIS LITTLE WARNING HERE AND ENJOY THE STORY! :)**

**It's my first TamakixOC story ever and including a side couple, HikaruxHaruhi. Most of my OHSHC stories involve pairings like HikaruxOCxKaoru. But not this time. I kinda grew fond of Tamaki now. So now, I ship any Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru pairing with OC or Haruhi. Oh Lord! I like too many anime dudes!**

**Summary: All I wanted to do is tease him. I wanted to just joke around with him like my brothers did. So why did that suddenly change into something more? And WHY is this blonde constantly getting close to me only? When did everything change!? TamakixOC HikaruxHaruhi**

* * *

_**The Airhead and I**_

Chapter 1: LIARS!

"Haruhi, why do you look so down!?" Hikaru asked as he plopped beside her on the white couch of the Music room.

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru with a sigh. An indifferent look crossed her face with a hand placed on her chin. She slouched forward. "Who said I'm looking down? I'm not depressed or anything, Hikaru."

Kaoru was the next to sit beside her with his legs crossed. "Oh well you just seemed like it. Is it because of our sister being here? Are you jealous that you can't relish Hikaru and me as much as you wanted to? We know we're gorgeous!"

She rolled her brown eyes and got back up. "No. In fact, I think she brings more liveliness to the Club. You two already do but Kayo does the same thing. No wonder she's like the two of you: the orange hair, the gold eyes, and the mischievous personality. I can't say the same for Tamaki, though," she pointed her right thumb to the wild goose chase between Tamaki and Kayo.

"Tamaki! You're forgetting your tie~~!" I hollered back at him, jumping over occasional sofas. I twirled his black tie in my hands with a huge Cheshire grin.

Tamaki ran for his life, flailing his hands up and down while screaming at the top of his lungs. "HIKARU! KAORU! YOU LIARS! YOU LIED TO ME!"

The two twins stared at each other and struggled, folding their hands behind their heads. They didn't care much about the situation. Instead, they simply sat back with Haruhi and chilled with her, watching me trying to strangle Tamaki with his own tie.

Now you may be wondering what all this chasing and lying is about. Let me rewind back to this morning.

_** X X X**_

_Hikaru put one hand on me while Kaoru did the same. Both of them smiled gently in front of the questioning Tamaki. "Boss, she's one-of-a-kind. She's a sweetheart deep down and she is the complete opposite of us," Hikaru explained with his 'genuine' voice. _

_ "Yeah, Boss. She may be our sister but she is just a loveable girl. We really want her to be in the Host Club, though! She could definitely bring in lots of customers, guaranteed! She's a real looker, Tamaki. I mean… she's got the Hitachiin charm going on there. Just look at those big shiny gold eyes, the smooth orange hair, and the glorifying skin complexion. She could pull it off, easy!" Kaoru smiled brightly. _

_ Tamaki rubbed his chin, observing me with caution. "How do I know you guys aren't lying to me?"_

_ Hikaru and Kaoru both said at the same time with puppy dog faces, appearing on both sides of Tamaki. "Boss… when have we EVER lied to you?" _

_ "Many times, actually," Tamaki stated obviously. He backed away from the twins slowly but they put their hands on his shoulders with a devious smile like usual. _

_ "We PROMISE not to do it again!" my brothers said at the same time. _

_ Tamaki gulped loudly at the twins rather close to him. He scratched his head nervously, thinking of an answer. "Um… I suppose it wouldn't be THAT bad to have your sister in the Club. But she realizes that she'll have to dress as a boy, right?" _

_ My gold eyes shot open and my mouth opened in protest. "WH-…!" but Hikaru was quick to silence me with his hands. He smiled brightly at Tamaki while Kaoru distracted him from seeing my attempt to protest this idea of my brothers. "Yes. She's aware of that fact, Boss. Don't worry at all! We already have the best type for her!" _

_ What?_

_ "And she'll need some make-up to hide these feminine features…" Kaoru proposed, spinning me around in my yellow cream dress; observing me. "Everything else should work out pretty well. She'll need some dirt here and here and some bruises there," he pointed to various areas on my face with a wide grin. He was getting a kick out of this and so was Hikaru._

_ WHAT?_

_ "Bruises?" I shouted out loud, looking with a confused stare at my brother, Kaoru and to Hikaru. _

_ Hikaru smirked as he hugged me from behind. "Don't worry, little sis. We're not talking about hitting you several times to get them. Just going to use some make-up for these little details. You'll thank us later!" _

_ "I think we should start working on her, Hikaru. She's too girly right now!" Kaoru smirked while Hikaru started dragging me off to a dressing room. Kaoru looked at Tamaki and waved him off with a bright smile again. "Don't worry, Boss, you'll be surprised in the end! Guaranteed!" he put more emphasis on the word 'guaranteed', which sent chills down Tamaki's spin. _

_** X X X**_

That's how it all started. My brothers: Hikaru and Kaoru forced me to join this Host Club. It's a club where boys dress up all handsome and other girls swoon over us that come to enjoy themselves. Every day, the boys come up with some whacky idea or theme to bring for the Host Club.

Yes. Boys that dress up. So in other words for me…

I have to dress as a boy to be dressed up and have other girls swoon over me; being a girl myself.

Did I confuse you? I hope so because I just did to myself.

Also, as a host club member, we all have certain types. Like my two crazy brothers are the "Incest" type and Tamaki is the "Prince" type. All of us have different ones to fit certain girls' taste that attend our club.

Now I finally understand the whole bruises and dirt. My type is the "Tough" type.

"TAMAKI! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" I shouted madly, chasing after him for another hour.

Tamaki hid behind the sofa Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru were sitting on. He popped his head up a little to see where I was and to see if it was clear to come out yet. He figured not so, he went back behind the white sofa, shaking nervously while biting his thumb nervously.

"Eventually, you're going to have to confront her, Tamaki," Kyouya explained, holding his tablet close to his chest and tapping random buttons on it. His clear glasses were slightly pushed upwards as he spoke.

"SHHHHHH! SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT, KYOUYA!" Tamaki put his index finger to his lips to shush up Kyouya, sweat drops fell along Tamaki's cheeks as he breathed heavily, enough to piss off Haruhi.

"Kayo… he's right here behind us," Haruhi pointed her thumb to the back of the sofa.

I turned my head and smirk viciously as I jumped behind the sofa. I immediately witnessed Tamaki's frightened face. He tried to run away but I instantly pulled him back with a devilish stare looking at him. I hugged him a little too tightly, patting his head forcefully and spoke in a very cold voice to him. "Heeeyyyy there, best FRIEND~~!"

Tamaki tried to crane his neck to Kyouya and started crying hysterically. "MOMMA! KAYO IS BEING REALLY REALLY MEAN TO ME!"

He tried to run and I closed my eyes with a smile, my gold eyes showing a glint of mischief. I pulled the back of his collar, sending straight onto the tile flooring. I pulled out the black tie from my jacket pocket, wrapping it around his neck a little TOO tight, making Tamaki release a small noise from it. "There we go~~!" I smirked evilly, letting go of him and plopped onto another empty white couch.

Once Tamaki regained his composure and breath, he got up. He frantically pointed a finger at my two brothers with an angry chibi face; crying hysterically. I opened one of my gold eyes to watch his whole mental break down occur; folding my hands behind my head.

"YOU! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID SHE WAS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF YOU TWO DEVILS! YOU SAID SHE WAS A KIND GIRL! LIARS! LIARS!" He pointed his finger back and forth at my two twin brothers.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and shrugged. "She is, actually…"

Kaoru finished off the sentence for him, staring at Tamaki with a grin. "Only to people she likes."

"We never really said that she's like that all the time. In fact, Kayo is quite the trickster like us, you know. That's the whole reason why we wanted her to come here. So now it can be three times the trouble, Boss!" they smirked together with their usual Cheshire grins, high fiving each other. "So, really, we didn't lie. You should've asked us if she has that personality all the time, in which you didn't. You actually failed on YOUR part of the bargain, Boss. Way to go. You get a medal for being the stupidest boy for the week!"

Honey jumped on top of me as I rolled my eyes from my brothers' comment. Of course I wasn't such a sweet and innocent girl. Why on Earth would they even say that about me? I guess it's a little true about me being like that with people that I like such as Haruhi, my brothers, and the others, besides Tamaki. I don't know. Tamaki just seems to be an approachable target in my plots and tricks. He's easier to fool a lot of the times, anyhow.

I sighed. Now I know why my brothers go after such a person.

"Kayo-chan, can you fix my tie? It's crooked," Honey's big chocolate brown eyes sparkled with that adorable cuteness he had. I could I resist and say no to such a cute face?

"Sure," I smiled, grabbing the black tie and quickly tying it into a knot. Then I turned around, staring blankly at the evil stare I received from Tamaki. "What?" I yawned; uninterested in his answer as I set Honey down on the ground. "Angry that I tied Honey's tie so gracefully and yours aggressively?"

Tamaki yelled furiously at me. "YES! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH, KAYO-CHAN!?"

I glared coldly at him. "Don't add –chan to my name, you pervert. Only Honey can!"

"KAYO-CHAN! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" he started to sob and run towards me with open hands.

My eyes widened at his action and I instantly bolted away from my spot. I looked back at the baka chasing me while sobbing. "NO! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU CREEP! EXACTLY WHY I HATE YOU!"

"WILL A HUG MAKE UP FOR IT?" Tamaki cried and shouted loudly, running faster.

"NO! NO IT WON'T! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted.

"PLEASE?!"

"I SAID NO GO AWAY!"

**A/N: Don't forget to R&R, guys! I hope my start is decent! More to come!~**


End file.
